xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Fortnite
Fortnite is an online third-person shooter video game that was released in 2017. Developed by Epic Games, and released as different software packages having different game modes that otherwise share the same general gameplay and game engine. The game modes include Fortnite: Save the World, a cooperative shooter-survival game for up to four players to fight off zombie-like creatures and defend objects with fortifications they can build, and Fortnite Battle Royale, a free-to-play battle royale game where up to 100 players fight in increasingly-smaller spaces to be the last person standing. Both game modes were released in 2017 as early accesstitles; Save the World is available only for Microsoft Windows, macOS, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One, while Battle Royale has been released for those platforms, as well as Nintendo Switch, iOS and Android devices While both games have been successful for Epic Games, Fortnite Battle Royalebecame a resounding success, drawing in more than 125 million players in less than a year, and earning hundreds of millions of dollars per month, and since has been a cultural phenomenon Game modes Currently, Fortnite is distributed as two different games, though each game uses the same engine and has similar graphics, art assets, and game mechanics. * Fortnite: Save the World is designed as player-versus-environment game, with four players cooperating towards a common objective on various missions. The game is set after a fluke storm appears across Earth, causing 98% of the population to disappear, and the survivors to be attacked by zombie-like "husks". The players take the role of commanders of home base shelters, collecting resources, saving survivors, and defending equipment that help to either collect data on the storm or to push back the storm. From missions, players are awarded a number of in-game items, which include hero characters, weapon and trap schematics, and survivors, all which can be leveled up through gained experience to improve their attributes. * Fortnite Battle Royale is a player-versus-player battle royale game for up to 100 players, playing alone or in squads of two to four. Players airdrop from a "Battle Bus" that crosses the game's map without any weapons. When they land, they must scavenge for weapons, items, and resources, avoiding being killed while attacking other players. Over the course of a round, the safe area of the map shrinks down in size due to an incoming storm; players outside that safe area take damage and can be killed. This forces remaining players into tighter spaces and encourages player encounters. The last player or squad alive is the winner. In both modes, players can use a pickax to knock down existing structures on the map to collect basic resources, like wood, brick, and metal, to build fortifications with, such as walls, floors, and stairs. Such fortification pieces can be edited to add things like windows or doors. The materials used have different durability properties and can be updated to stronger variants using more materials of the same type. Within "Save the World" this enables players to create defensive fortifications around an objective or trap-filled tunnels to lure husks through. In "Battle Royale", this provides the means to quickly traverse the map, protect oneself from enemy fire, or to delay an advancing foe. Both game modes are set to be free-to-play titles, though presently, "Save the World" is in early access and requires purchase to play. Both games are monetized through the use of V-Bucks, in-game currency that can also be earned only through "Save the World". V-Bucks in "Save the World" can be used to buy pinatas shaped like llamas to gain a random selection of items. In "Battle Royale", V-Bucks can be used to buy cosmetic items like character models or the like, or can also be used to purchase the game's Battle Pass, a tiered progression of customization rewards for gaining experience and completing certain objectives during the course of a "Battle Royale" season Category:Survival games Category:Xbox One Games Category:2017 Video Games Category:Multiplayer video games Category:Multiplayer online games Category:Xbox One X Enhanced Category:Online games Category:Third-person shooters Category:Epic Games games